The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring toe-in of front wheels in a motor vehicle.
In the prior art, a measurement of toe-in is effected by utilizing a dynamic toe-in tester so that a side force generated in the front wheels of a vehicle when the wheels rotate is equal to a predetermined value. In this prior art an equal distribution of the toe-in between the right and left wheels is not always maintained. Therefore, the prior art suffers from a drawback that the steering wheel is apt to be situated on an off-center position when the of the vehicle is running straight.